


Unburned Rubber

by KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Crack, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars/pseuds/KnightOfSixthMagnitudeStars
Summary: To burn rubber: To leave; depart, esp very precipitatelyRubber: Slang. a condom.--Dictionary.com





	Unburned Rubber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittercracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercracker/gifts).



> That title is so many layers of puns I can't even parse it, but it made me laugh at 4 A.M.
> 
>   
> Written for the lovely [glittercracker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittercracker) who is...quite a force to be reckoned with, heh.
> 
> I'm going to admit that this has been minimally edited, and was written directly into a discord DM on a tablet laaate at night.

He hadn't expected it to take so long to trek from the wastelands between No.3 and No.4 to the city that was once No.6 to take so long, or he would have set out a day earlier. As it was, he barely reached  
Shion's apartment (that very helpful citizens had directed him to even without the persuasion of his knife) before midnight the day after his birthday.

Aaand Shion wasn't there. So, quite unfortunately, Nezumi had to skip the part where he fell over into Shion in absolute exhaustion and go directly to just falling over in absolute exhaustion. 

He locked the window behind himself (seriously, what idiot leaves a window of their residence in the middle of the city unlocked when so many people know where it is?), kicked his boots off, and fell into what he assumed was Shion's bed -- as there was only one, double-sized.

It was a testament to how absolutely tired he was that he didn't even check the rumpled blue sheets before falling into them. That, or he had subconsciously associated "Shion" with "safety". He'd grown complacent -- the very weakness he had left to try to avoid -- and it backfired.

The back of his neck, no longer covered with a cloak and an upturned collar, came into contact with something rubbery and faintly sticky. Nezumi nearly shouted as he sprang back up, one hand flying to his skin as his heart pounded shaky energy through his limbs. He squinted at the sheets, trying to focus on whatever the hell that was, concealed in the shadows of the comforter.

It was oblong, but other than that, Nezumi couldn't make out much detail. He sniffed his hand, much like a rat would, and the smell hit him like the barrel of a pistol to the temple. Lubricant from a generic condom. 

What the absolute _fuck._

Disregarding the implications -- had he been too late? Had Shion moved on? Had that fucker gotten lucky on his birthday and desecrated the day Nezumi had irrationally started thinking of as theirs?! -- he snatched up the condom, gripping it so tightly that it seemed like to burst.

...which was weird. It was tied at the end, yes, but it was...full of...just air? Nonplussed, he loosened his grip somewhat, then padded across the room to search for a light switch, because this was just weird. If Shion had really moved on, okay, but Nezumi didn't want to admit the possibility.

Just as he'd located what seemed to be the light switch and was about to turn it on, the bedroom door opened and a pale hand switched the light on before Nezumi could. And then he and Shion were face-to-face for the first time in four long years.

"Wha--Nezumi?!"

"Did His Majesty finally accept someone's bid for his hand?" Nezumi interrupted, speaking over Shion, a bit frantically.

"Uh? No! No, that was just Inukashi."

The inflated condom slipped from Nezumi's slack fingers and hit the floor. So did his jaw.

Again, _what the absolute fuck._

With a soft huff of a laugh, verging on a giggle that shouldn't have suited a grown man at all, Shion stepped forth brazenly into Nezumi's personal space, pushing his jaw back up with a single finger. His face morphed into a devious, yet somehow affectionate smile.

"What did you think I was up to?"

"Mmmmmmm, " Nezumi replied petulantly, because Shion's finger was still at his jaw.

Obligingly, Shion slid his hand to Nezumi's shoulder instead. "Scared you, huh?" he said, then threw his arms around Nezumi and crushed him in a tight hug. "Serves you right. When you didn't show up yesterday, I thought for sure you were going to take another four years or something. I know you'd say it's silly and _airheaded_ to assign an arbitrary date to when we'd reunite, but--"

"Speak up, you're muffling your words against my shoulder," Nezumi grumbled against the top of Shion's head as he settled a hand on Shion's waist and pulled their bodies even more tightly together. He hesitated. "To be honest, I had planned to come find you yesterday, but alas, the universe conspired against me."

A stifled laugh, as adorable as Nezumi remembered. He ran his fingers through Shion's fluffy white hair, then cradled his head as he drew back enough to stare into glittering violet eyes. "There. I admitted something. Your turn. What's with the condom and...Inukashi?" Nezumi tried to spit out the name with distaste, but couldn't quite muster enough to be wholly convincing.

"You're really concerned about this, aren't you? Maybe you shouldn't have kept me waiting so long huh?" 

There was a biting edge in Shion's tone that Nezumi was unfamiliar with, and it left him unbalanced, uncomfortable, but not yet defensive.

And then a wry grin spread over Shion's lips at Nezumi's silence. "Inukashi decided enough was enough of me moping around in my room the day after my birthday, so they came over, shouting something with an armful of free condoms from the public health centre, and smacked me in the face with an inflated one. Naturally, I had to retaliate. It was a swordfight you thespians would have been proud of."

Nezumi squinted at Shion, trying to seem even somewhat annoyed at his rambling, even though, truth to be told, he'd missed it. "Are you _sure_ you're really twenty?"

"Hey, I did ask them to put the unused ones back, afterward."

**Author's Note:**

> The tearful, heartfelt reunion where they actually talk out their issues happens _later_.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~the word count is because i need help, wake me up inside~~


End file.
